


The Mishapocalypse Mistake

by Iloveeating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Destiel Already Exists, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, J2M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveeating/pseuds/Iloveeating
Summary: "I'm sorry," Dean was sure he couldn't have heard right, "It's a what?""Mishapocalypse," the man who looked like Cas but did not sound like him, at all, repeated, "It's a fan thing.""Dean," Castiel frowned, staring at the screen, "They all have my picture. Why do they all have my picture?"OrThe French Mistake Part Two, when Gabriel pulls a joke that sends them all into our world... on April 1st... In the middle of the Supernatural fandom's greatest day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Destiel Instagram One Shot Contest - April 2020





	The Mishapocalypse Mistake

When the archangel Gabriel heard the annual alarm go off on his phone, he caused the earth to shake. 

_Finally_ , he thought, _This is for last year, Winchesters._

He flew to the bunker. Boy, was he surprised when he returned to find the monkeys had figured out the whole Men of Letters deal. But that meant his little brother was safe, so really, he couldn't complain too much. So what if he had to bypass a couple of wards on his way to them? Out of all his brothers, he had to admit, Castiel was special. 

There was something to be said of an angel who loved humanity even more than he did. 

_Of course_ , Gabriel thought, _He has the little extra push of Mr. Calvin Klein_.

He watched in the comfort of invisibility as Sam Winchester went to sit on his chair, only to have it dramatically pulled away just as he went down.

_BAM!_

"Classic!" He said at the same time as the eldest Winchester, watching the Moose scramble to get off his hurting ass. "April 1st, Sammy," Dean said, smiling over his coffee. 

"Really, Dean," Sam complained, "Aren't we a little too old, been through a few apocalypses too many, for you to be playing dumb pranks?"

"It's an international holiday, Sammy," Dean said. 

"Not technically a holiday," Castiel said, emerging from the doorway Gabriel knew led to the kitchen, his own cup of coffee still giving small spurts of smoke from the heat. "Though," the angel continued, a small smile forming in his face, "I have come to see the appeal over the years."

"That's my angel," Dean said, turning to wink at Castiel, causing the angel's smile to grow. 

_Aw, little brother_ , Gabriel thought, _You're whipped._

Gabriel smiled, suddenly knowing exactly what prank he'd be pulling. Snapping his fingers, he opened a rift in their reality. Before any of the Winchesters, including his brother, could do anything but look surprised, Gabriel flapped his wings hard once, sending them right through the rift.

 _That'll teach Dean to not eat my sweets while I'm away on angel business_ , Gabriel thought confidently. 

Before flying away, he yelled towards the rift, hoping they'd hear it on the other side.

"Have a fun April's Fools, Winchesters!" with the archangel went on to play jokes on others. 

Dean Winchester was going to stab the archangel Gabriel. Over and over and over again, if only to appease his need for revenge. 

"I believe we have passed through an interdimensional rift," Cas stated. 

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean snapped. Cas threw him a look, immediately shutting Dean up. He had become a master at knowing exactly what Cas was saying when we looked at him like that. That was the _I know you're angry but if you snap at me again I will withhold sex for a week_ look. 

Dean had learned that one the hard way. They referred to that week only as the Pinneaple Incident, if they had to talk about it at all. 

"Dean," Sam said, pulling Dean's focus back to his brother, "I think I know where we are."

His brother had on his hands a picture frame and he was staring at it with a frown on his face. Without a word, he passed it to Dean, photo face down. Dean grabbed it, dreading what he knew would only piss him off worse. 

He stared at his weirded-out face, though, and Dean knew this, that wasn't actually his face. He couldn't blame the guy from being weirded-out, considering the two men, whom Dean nicknamed NotSam and NotCas in his head, were doing their best to, and Dean couldn't believe this was an actual picture in an actual frame, lick the other's ears. 

"No," Dean growled, "No, no, no. Not this place again."

"What is it, Dean?" Cas asked, interrupting Dean's mental freak-out. 

"Cas," Sam took it upon himself to explain, "Remember when Balthazar sent us away, back during the whole Raphael business?"

"Yes," Cas replied, nodding, "I always did wonder where he sent you. He was quite secretive about it."

"It's this place," Sam continued, "In this world, we are not ourselves. We're actors, and our lives are a TV show."

"So the people in this picture..." Castiel started. Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by a voice Dean could recognize anywhere. 

It was his own. 

"Are us," the man who looked like Dean but wasn't Dean answered. _Jensen_ , Dean remembered as he turned to stare. It was as if they were staring in a mirror that wasn't working. It was the three of them, that much Dean knew, but they didn't look right. 

Sam, for starters, had a thick beard that Dean was really thankful Real Sam had never thought about. His hair was held back by a gray wool hat, and he was wearing a shirt with Sam's mugshot, that is, Real Sam's mugshot, on it. His face was full of lines, ones that Dean identified as smile lines, which he hadn't seen in his brother in years. 

Cas... Cas was just wrong. His face didn't have a beard like Sam's, only the perpetual five-o-clock shadow Dean had come to love, but the way he stood, the way he stared, even the way he breathed was undeniably un-Cas-like. While over the years with them, Castiel had learned to behave more human, this man had clearly been human his whole life. There was none of the awkwardness Dean loved in his angel, none of the intimidating eye-contact, none of the warrior that made Cas part of who he was to Dean. 

_And the hair,_ Dean's mind recoiled at the lack of messiness. This man needed someone to run his hand through his hair the way Dean had gotten used to doing for Cas. 

His mirror image, Jensen, was more like him than Dean expected. He was standing wrong and his hair was too perfect to match Dean's, but there was something in his guarded expression that Dean recognized. Leviathans, shapeshifters, Crowley's goons, none of them had gotten his face right. But this man did. 

"Aren't you going to yell 'Son of a bitch!'" NotSam asked him, smirking. Dean almost tripped at seeing that look in his brother's face. He hadn't seen his brother so relaxed since, well, since the time leading up to them meeting Gabriel, really. Before Hell, before everything.

"No?" Dean replied, slightly confused, still off from the whole situation. 

"Damn," NotCas said, his voice several octaves higher than Cas's, "All these years, waiting for that one line."

"Dean," Cas spoke for the first time in a while and Dean recognized the tone in his voice. Automatically, Dean reached out to grab his hand, intertwining them. 

Before Cas could say anything else, however, there was a gasp from NotSam. "I KNEW IT," he screamed suddenly, turning to Jensen, "PAY UP."

"Oh, C'mon," Jensen said, pulling his wallet out and getting a couple of bills. 

"So you two are..." NotCas implied, pointed to Dean and Cas. 

Dean stiffened. "Yes," he said strongly, "Is that a problem?"

"Please," NotCas dismissed him, smiling towards Jensen, "We always knew. We were waiting for you to figure it out."

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to Cas. He was surprised by the way his face was tilted, examining NotCas and Jensen. Dean couldn't help but laugh. 

"Oh, Cas," he said, "Get your mind out of the gutter, you kinky bastard." 

Cas smiled, unapologetic, "Fantasies never hurt anyone," he replied, "Isn't that what you always say?"

"Oh, God," Sam groaned, "Please wait till I'm not in the room."

NotSam started laughing loudly, pointing at all of them, barely being able to breathe. Dean was too entertained watching as NotCas approached Cas, right up in his personal space. Dean felt a pinch of jealousy, but was too happy with the development of the irony of Cas complaining about NotCas interfering with his personal bubble to care much for it. His attention was only taken away by Jensen stepping next to Sam, grabbing his face and turning left and right. 

"Wow," Jensen said, "I had forgotten you existed under that beard."

"Hey!" NotSam interrupted his laughter, "The show starts in a week, leave me alone."

"So, are you the bottom or the top?" NotCas asked Cas, "Because all the fanfic usually has me as the top and I've gotta say, there's something pretty spectacular about having Jensen be the bottom."

"Shut up, Misha," Jensen said, finally giving NotCas's name, subsequently releasing Sam's face. 

"Dean bottoms," Sam replied, his eyes lit up with mockery as he watched Dean. 

Dean thought about getting angry, but he was having too much fun to care. He shrugged, enjoying as NotSam set out on another laughing fit, and Cas looked at him like he wanted to devour him. 

He turned away, as he heard a sound coming from what he could now see was a laptop in a table. He walked towards it, curious. 

Boy, he wished he hadn't. 

"Eh," he said intelligently, "What's this?"

"It's a Mishapocalypse," NotSam replied, suddenly right next to him. Dean looked up to find they were all by his side, trying to look into the computer. 

"I'm sorry," Dean was sure he couldn't have heard right, "It's a what?" 

"Mishapocalypse," the man who looked like Cas but did not sound like him, at all, repeated, "It's a fan thing."

"Dean," Castiel frowned, staring at the screen, "They all have my picture. Why do they all have my picture?"

"I don't get it," Sam said.

"Yeah, join the club," he added, leaning back against the wall. 

"How do you even explain this?" Jensen asked Misha, "This is your thing."

"Well," Misha started, but couldn't seem to get the words, "Jared?" he asked, turning to NotSam. _Jared_ , Dean corrected. 

"A tumblr April Fool's Day prank for which thousands of tumblr users change their icon to the same photo of Misha and endlessly reblog said photo and manipulate thousands of gifs, soundfiles, posters, photos and screencaps to contain reference to the OVERLORD. All tumblr users not affiliated to the Misha minions or Supernatural fandom are always extremely alarmed but unable to escape," Jared read off his phone, smiling and passing it to Dean. 

He looked down at the example section of the page, urban dictionary, and couldn't help but chuckle. 

_Misha #1: ALL HAIL THE OVERLORD  
Misha #2: PRAISE BE TO MISHA  
Misha #3: REBLOG FELLOW MINIONS  
Misha #4: REBLOG ALL THE MISHA  
Misha #5: THE MISHAPOCALYPSE IS NIGH  
Random blogger: HELP WHAT IS THIS I CANNOT ESCAPE  
Random blogger #2: I HAVE BEEN CONVERTED VERY FUN APOCALYPSE 10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND_

"So, basically," Sam said, looking over Dean's shoulder to read the example, "Your fans are all crazy."

"Yeah," Misha answered, smiling softly, "They're the best," he added turning to his two friends. 

"Without them, we wouldn't be where we are," Jared continued. 

"They're everything," Jensen finished, holding the other two by the shoulders. Before any of them could say anything to that, there was a flash of light, and they found themselves back in the bunker, no doppelgangers. 

"Well," Cas broke the silence, "That was eventful."

"Can we not do April's Fools next year?" Sam asked, starting to walk out of the room. 

"Don't count on it," Dean replied, grabbing his angel and making his way to their room. 

He had a couple of ideas to continue the celebration. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, go on Instagram and vote for it in @destiel.fanfiction's account. 
> 
> XOXO,  
> Val.


End file.
